It is well known to users of snowblowers that the snow being discharged from the blower often blows back onto the user during use of the snowblower. This is particularly pronounced in windy conditions where the snow being discharged from the blower often is blown in all directions and back onto the user.
It would be desirable to have a shelter which could be easily and releasibly connected to a snowblower to provide a user with shelter against blowing snow, wind or other forms of precipitation during use of a snowblower.